A Different Beginning
by PhoenixRebel7
Summary: On the planet of Lothal Kanan Jarrus lives alone still wondering, just as when his hole of desperation became inescapable he ment a small force sensitive boy who would change his life for ever. ( Father x Son )
1. Chapter 1

**Edit with the Docs app**

Make tweaks, leave comments and share with others to edit at the same time.

NO, THANKSUSE THE

Hi Phoenix here Hope you like my story and thank you to my Beta Mickey!

I do not own Star Wars Rebels, but a Padawan can hope, can she not?

Onward! (goes off to build lightsaber) Kyber crystal here I come!

A Different Beginning

Chapter 1:

On the streets of the outer rim planet Lothal, a 22 year old man with brown hair, bright teal eyes, and a blaster at his hip was walking towards the trading docks. His name was Kanan Jarrus, formally known as Caleb Dume; Padawan of the Galactic Republic. After surviving order 66, Kanan went into hiding on the planet Naboo where he lived off the streets for 5 years; surviving only through pickpocketing, theft, and running errands for the townsfolk. It wasn't until just recently that Kanan finally left Naboo, landing on the planet Lothal where he got a job at the docks.

It was, by all means, a typical morning for Kanan. He walked down the shadowy streets of Lothal, headed towards the docks. Trying, as usual, not to attract any attention to himself, positive or otherwise. He had almost reached his destination when he felt the tell-tale humming sensation in the back of his skull that he knew all too well.

There was a disturbance in the Force.

A feeling of overwhelming fear washed over him. It was almost animalistic. He attempted to trace the source of it, concern welling for whatever being was emitting it. He eventually found himself looking up to the roof tops, but there was no living creature to be seen.

Despite this fact, the humming only grew stronger. If he concreted, he could even feel the fear from whomever was emitting this signal through the Force. Kanan felt a sense of urgency from it all, driving him further towards the source of the disturbance. But Kanan hesitated. He had been trying for years to separate himself from the life of the Jedi for so long. But whatever was sending out this beacon, experiencing this intense fear, obviously needed help. So for the first time in 8 years Kanan dropped his shields and followed the sensation through the Force.

The humming in Kanan's skull got louder and louder as he approached his target. He had taken to the roofs sometime ago. He turned a corner and jumped down into an alleyway and was met with a sight he never expected. A human boy, only 6 or 7 years old, with blue hair and tattered clothes, was digging through a trash can, scavenging for food. Kanan felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. As he got closer, the child turned to him. Bright blue eyes meeting teal. Fear meeting surprise.

"Hey there kid," Kanan said with a gentleness he himself did not know he was capable of. He slowly walked forward, trying not to spook the child, whose legs were tense as if he were ready to run. "I'm not going to hurt you youngling. There's no need to be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you," but he didn't listen and in less than a second the child took off running.

Kanan stared at the empty space where the boy had just stood. "Karabast, who was that kid?" Kanan muttered to himself, turning from the alley and returning to his path toward the docks.

His skull continued to hum. "That kid could he be… No. That's not possible," and with that thought he ran the rest of the way down the street.

"Kanan Jarrus you're late again!" a voice shouted as Kanan finally reached the docks. He turned to face the human male. He was short, stubby and richly clothed. His name was Sac Dimly, chief of the docks and suck up to the Empire.

"Sorry Sac, just lost track of time. Didn't mean to, you know, be late," Kanan smirked sheepishly.

"Just get to work Jarrus," he returned with a grumble, and with a nod Kanan headed to his station.

When he got to his post he could here snickering coming from his left. Kanan turned towards the sound and saw his "work buddy" and all-around tough guy Vendi Torning.

"Hey Jarrus! Hope you can keep a job better than you keep time!" Vendi shouted. Kanan held back a retort and just got to work.

During the late hours of the afternoon, while Kanan was working his last shift, Sac approached him with his pay. Just as the stubby human was about to hand him the money, a blue blur came out from the shadows and grabbed the money right out of the Jedi's hand.

"Hey get back here!" Kanan shouted as he ran after the thief.

As they were running through the street, Kanan couldn't help but notice that the thief seemed to know every rout or peculiar exit in the city, making it harder for Kanan to keep up with him. The boy quickly turned into an alleyway. Kanan was hot on his heels. The boy tried to turn and gauge the man's progress, but it resulted in him tripping and falling to the ground. Hard. Kanan stopped in his tracks, gazing down at the boy, who was trying with all his might to get back up and run. Kanan looked closer and saw that it was the same youngling from earlier that day. The one that made the humming in his head grow louder and louder. Kanan took a step toward the boy, kneeling down and offering him a hand.

"Sorry about that kid. I didn't mean to make you fall. Here, let me help you," Kanan offered, all thoughts of getting his money back gone.

The boy looked at the tall man before him, seeing his outstretched hand, pondering if he should accept the help. He couldn't be sure if the man was still angry with him for stealing his money.

Kanan noticed his hesitance. "Hey kid, there's no need to be afraid. I'm not mad, I promise, I just want to help you. Okay?" Kanan smiled, but the kid didn't listen. He just kept looking at Kanan with eyes full of mistrust and fear. But Kanan was not ready to give up yet. "Please kid, I'm just trying to help. I promise, I'm not trying to trick you or anything... please..."

And with that thought, the child finally accepted the situation. He took the help from the strange man and tried to stand up. Kanan smiled and before the boy could protest, he picked him up and walked to his apartment.

As the two humans entered the household, Kanan looked at the boy in his arms. His body was coated in fatigue and mud. His clothes were hanging off him in rags, and he was obviously severely underweight for a child his age. Kanan placed the boy on his bed and tried to take a look at his leg- _try_ being the key word.

"Hey kid! Come on! Really, let me– Karabast kid!" Kanan grunted as the child thrashed around. "I just want- LET ME LOOK AT YOUR DAMN LEG KID!"

The boy went quiet and still in shock as Kanan quietly muttered "kids…" All the boy did after that was sit there in silence as Kanan tended to his leg. When Kanan was finished he looked up to the blue-haired boy and felt a sting of guilt for shouting at him.

"Sorry for shouting, kid. I didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Kanan Jarrus. And you are…?" Kanan probed, his hand outstretched. But the child just sat there, his big blue eyes staring at Kanan with hesitance.

"What's your name youngling?" he asked again, but the boy did not answer. He just continued to sit there wide-eyed.

Kanan eventually gave up, and instead resorted to trying, yet failing, to cook a decent dinner. He ended up with several burns on his arms and clothes covered in exploded food. A funny sight to see really. As Kanan contemplated releasing his light saber and cutting the kitchen in half, the blue-haired boy emerged from the Jedi's room and, for the first time since he had arrived, spoke.

"Ezra," he said meekly.

Kanan turned to the boy in surprise.

"Sorr-y kid... did- did– you say something?" Kanan asked, wondering if this was all just his imagination.

The child spoke again. "You asked for m-my na-ame mister. My nam-me is Ezra Bridger".

Kanan smiled at the boy as he looked down shyly. "Well it's nice to meet you, Ezra. I'm Kanan as I said before. How's your leg doing?"

The boy looked up at him, "it's fine sir, just a little sore. Thank you for helping me," Ezra said; his eyes bright looking at Kanan with gratitude. Kanan just smiled back, finally relieved that he got the boy to speak.

"So kid, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you at home with your parents? It's kind of, ummm, dangerous to be out on the street by yourself," the Jedi asked the boy, concern filtering into his speech.

The boy lowered his head and his shoulders began to shake. "I d-don't have any. Th-they-are dead," Ezra sobbed, his electric blue eyes glistening with tears.

Acting on impulse, Kanan knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him into a hug. Ezra just hung onto him like a lifeline, soaking in the warmth radiating from the elder man. As Kanan held on to the boy, he felt an urge to protect and care for him. It was as if an unspoken bond was being created between the two.

The humming in Kanans head was getting louder as the force was telling him to stay beside the boy. And for the first time in many, many years, Kanan Jarrus listened to the force.

Kanan released his hold on the boy; a fiery determination burning bright in his eyes. He turned towards Ezra and looked him square in the eyes and said "Ezra, I want you to listen to me. You can stay with me for as long as you want, okay? I'll help you any way I can, I promise".

The boy looked up at Kanan with hopeful eyes. "R-really?" Ezra asked, still rubbing away tears.

"Yes I promise," Kanan replied with a certainty he had never quite expressed before.

…..

For the rest of the night, Ezra stayed with Kanan. They fell asleep at each other's sides; their horrific memories kept at bay by the presence of one other.

And with the way things were going, the Force seemed content to let it be.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Wars Rebels, trust me I cry about it every night (Beta Note: Me too Rebel)

Onward! (toward the Rebellion, I'm coming for you Empire) swinging lightsaber A special thank you to Sparkle (Guest reviewer) and to my Beta Mickey! (BN: Aww Shucks!)

Chapter 2 (Pilot Friend)

It was another morning on Lothal, and Kanan woke to the fretful buzzing of the streets below. Sunlight was spilling through the windows, illuminating his small living room. He moved to get up, but found himself pinned down by a small figure. Kanan lifted his head and was greeted by the sight of a blue-haired boy sleeping soundly on his chest. Kanan smiled at the recollection of the events of the past few days that led to the boy, Ezra, staying with him.

"Hey kid... Kid it's time to get up. Come on, I have to go to work," Kanan pled with the child as he tried to gently shake him, but the boy wouldn't wake; he was too comfortable lying against the older man's warm chest. The man smirked and in a second Ezra was jerked awake by a tickling attack courtesy of Kanan. Ezra squealed with mirth as the elder Jedi stopped his antics.

"Alright, come on kid, we have to head to docks for work. I can't be late again. But first things first, let's eat some breakfast," Kanan said, looking down at the smiling boy.

"Sure thing Mr. Kanan, let's go!" the boy grinned as he jumped off the bed and ran straight to the kitchen with a groggy Kanan following close behind, shocked by the amount of energy this youngling had.

When they reached the kitchen, Kanan thought about cooking some meat or something else extravagant(well, extravagant to him), but instead settled for some waffles and fruit(nothing could go wrong there, even with Kanan's sub-par cooking skills). So he cut some fruit and "cooked" the waffles and both boys sat down to eat.

"Thank you for the food, Sir," Ezra said as he began digging into the plate before him.

Kanan just smiled at the boy. "You're welcome kid, and there's no need to call me Sir or Mister, just Kanan is fine. You are living with me now".

Ezra looked at him shyly, "Thank you Sir-um... Kanan. So what are we doing today?" he asked, curiosity shining in his young eyes.

"Well, it looks like I've got to take you with me to work cause I can't leave you here alone, but before anything else we should probably get you some new clothes and some other basic stuff. So it looks like a hectic day, kid," Kanan said as he stood from his chair and looked down at Ezra.

"Kanan, you don't have to buy anything for me, I can do fine on my own," the boy replied, obviously down about something. Kanan looked at the boy in confusion. Why would Ezra be upset? It was then that he could feel a sense of shame stemming from the boy. He could not hide his emotions from the Force.

It struck him like a lightsaber to the gut, the youngling was still feeling guilty for trying to steal his money yesterday.

Kanan sighed, "Kid, if you're still feeling guilty for trying to steal my money, don't be. I understand why you did it, so there's no need to worry, okay?"

Ezra looked at Kanan, guilt still draped in his eyes; a look that Kanan was starting to hate.

"But Kanan," Ezra began, "my mom told me that stealing is wrong, but I did it anyways. Doesn't that mean I'm bad?"

Kanan grimaced in frustration as he realized how bad the kid must have felt.

"Well kid, what your mom said is true. Stealing is bad, but tell me something. Why did you steal in the first place?" Kanan inquired.

Ezra just looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, when I stole from people it was because I was um... hungry, and when I needed food, but I never took too much. Just what I needed," Ezra replied, a look of both thoughtfulness and shame crossing over his face. But when he looked up at Kanan,, he saw the Jedi smiling down at him. Ezra looked back in confusion and when Kanan saw the look on the younglings face, he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"See Kid? That's how I know you're not bad. You did not steal for enjoyment, but to survive, and even when you did, you still considered other people. It's not wrong, it's survival. Okay Kid?" Kanan told the boy; the mirth from his eyes gone and replaced by a seriousness that came from deep within.

Ezra looked back at Kanan in awe, surprised at what the older man was saying and realising that it was true.

"Thank you for helping me, Kanan. Thank you so much". Ezra's eyes filled with tears.

Kanan looked down at the boy. "You're welcome Ezra. Now come on, we have to head to the markets and then to the docks," Kanan ruffled the boys hair and began to gather his things. Ezra smiled.

Line break ( Ahh sorry idk how to do this?)

In the busy market streets of Lothal, Kanan and Ezra walked side by side, hand in hand.

From the outside, anyone would have assumed that they were father and son. Kanan held the boy close to him, and Ezra would look up to the man for approval and guidance.

Kanan bought all of basic necessities he could think of for a child. A toothbrush, towels, blankets, and whatever her thought could keep Ezra entertained.

Now came the dreaded moment of clothes shopping. Kanan took the blue haired boy into a store aptly named: "Galactic Wear". As they entered the store, they were approached by a young, female Rodian.

"Good day, Sir! How may I help you today?" she asked with the trademark 'saleswoman smile' on her face.

Kanan put on as much charm as he could muster and replied. "Hello 'mam, I'm looking to buy some clothes for my umm- son, here," he said with a sheepish grin on his face at his slip up.

The Rondian just looked at Ezra. "Hello dear! Well, let's help you find some clothes, huh?" Ezra looked at her shyly, but she just smiled brightly. "So, dear, can you tell me your favourite colours?"

Ezra looked up at the elder Jedi as if he were asking permission to respond. Kanan knelt down to the boy and smiled. "It's okay Ezra," he said gently, "why don't you tell the nice lady what your favourite colours are, okay?"

Ezra nodded slowly. "Well, Miss, I really like blue, but I also like orange," Ezra muttered shyly.

The Rodian woman smiled sweetly and nodded. "Alright dear, let's get you some clothes!" she said as she began to lead them throughout the store.

Two hours later, Kanan walked out of "Galactic wear" with several bags in hand, looking as if a bantha had stomped over him. Ezra was skipping beside him, humming with delight.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, kid?" Kanan replied, trying to hide the fatigue evident in his voice. Even though the man was tired, he was still thrilled that Ezra was starting to warm up to him.

"Are we going to your work now?" Ezra asked, smile still plastered on his face. Kanan nodded as he looked down at the kid.

"Ezra, I want you to stay close to while I'm at work. Don't go wandering, okay kid?" the man said.

"Sure thing Kanan! I promise not to even leave your side when we're at work!" Ezra replied, determined not to disappoint his new guardian. The older man just smirked at the youngling.

As the two humans arrived at the docks, they were greeted by the sight of one angry, stubby man with arms crossed and a foot tapping angrily against the ground. Kanan sighed, already expecting the scolding his boss was about to give him. But while Kanan was complaining in his head about Sac, young Ezra kept looking back and forth between the man standing at the docks and Kanan, getting the vibe that the man was angry about something... or at someone. Ezra really, really didn't like the man in front him. He just felt like a bad person, and Ezra had learned the hard way that you always trust your feelings.

As Kanan walked forward he felt Ezra's grip on his hand grow tighter. He gazed down at the boy and saw that Ezra's stance was very tense, just like when he first met the boy. Kanan looked at Ezra, his eyes warm. "Just stay close to me kid. You'll be fine, okay?"

All Ezra could do was hesitantly nod his head.

"Jarrus! You're late again!" Sac yelled as the boys approached, "What in the Galaxy's name could've held you up this time?! Honestly, buy a holo-clock or lose your job! You're holding up everyone else!" It seemed his voice could be heard from over a mile away. Kanan grimaced as Ezra clung tighter onto his hand. A flare of rage built in the pit of his stomach at the man for scaring the kid, but he contained his rage, trying not to exasperate the situation.

"Sorry Sac, I got a little held up. Just tell me my station and I'll be on my way, thanks,," the Jedi said coldly as he walked forward, hand outstretched for the delivery papers. Ezra hid behind his leg.

Sac stared, dumbfounded by the youngling behind his employee's leg, but with a shake of his head he reverted back to his old self .

"Here Jarrus, your deliveries for the day," he said as he handed Kanan the papers. Kanan took the file in one hand and grabbed Ezra with the other. The two began walking toward the station when Sac called out to him. "And Jarrus! Keep that kid close to you! I don't want it wandering around my property!" Kanan just huffed at the older man and walked to the station, Ezra trailing behind him.

When both boys got to Kanan's station, they found an old transport ship in his docking bay, a simple VCX-100 light freighter. It was about the size of a normal transport ship, but Kanan could see that it had been modified for combat. There were several gun tirantes, and the ship's hyperdrive was extremely high tech for such a simple ship. Everything a fighter pilot would need to, well, you know, fight. Kanan couldn't fight the notion that he knew this ship from somewhere.

"Wow! This is the coolest ship I have ever seen! Isn't it Kanan, isn't it?!" Ezra said with childlike wonder. Taking advantage of Kanan's momentary shock, Ezra detached his grip on the man and ran up to the ship.

"Kid! Kid! Hold up!" Kanan yelled, sprinting after the child upon realizing what had happened. "Ezra!" he panted, running up and down the ship, eventually catching the boy by his orange jacket. "Kid, what do you think you're doing?! I told you, you're supposed to stay with me and that's final! Understood?" Kanan sighed as he pulled Ezra down from the ship. But before the boy could reply, a female voice piped up from behind them.

"Well, I can see you have found my ship already, but if I may ask, why are you using it as a jungle gym?"

Kanan turned to face a green Twi'lek woman in an orange pilots suit. Her lekku had a spiral pattern on them and her eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green, shining in the Lothalian sun. Kanan just stared at the woman in surprise. He knew this woman. He had met her no more than a few years ago on Cynda when he was working as a miner. She had asked him to join her but… how did she find him? Was the Force playing with him?

Ezra looked up at the man, waiting for him to say something, anything, but as the minutes ticked by, Ezra grew impatient.

"Hello Miss!" Ezra said cheerfully, freeing himself from Kanan's grip and walking towards the Twi'lek woman. "I'm Ezra, and this is my friend Kanan! Nice to meet you! Also, you have a very nice ship," Ezra added, grinning widely.

As the boy finished his introduction, Kanan finally came out of his stupor, "I am so sorry! Uhh- Really sorry... ummm, w-we will just, um-leave you now and let you carry on with your repairs. Uhhh, sorry," Kanan said with a clear desperation to get out of there, hoping that she didn't recognize him and try to pull him into the fray again.

He took Ezra's hand and started back down the ramp, but was stopped when the Twi'lek spoke again. "No, it's fine. I was just wondering why you were on my ship. It's been awhile, eh Jarrus?" Kanan gulped. "By the way kid, my name is Hera, Hera Syndulla."

Kanan didn't even turn around, he just continued walking forwards, Ezra in tow.

Ezra turned and managed a little wave. "Bye Miss Hera!" he said before being guided away from the seen with an inexplicable sense of urgency. Kanan hoped that it was all just a coincidence and that by tomorrow the ship he knew as "the Ghost" and it's crazy, but undeniably brave pilot would be gone.

Ezra had other wishes though. He found himself drawn to this woman and her ship. He wanted to jump aboard and explore like he had never felt before. Little did he know that this ship and this woman would soon hold adventures for him beyond compare. Adventures towards a free Galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Wars Rebels! *waving legal documents* Disney does, not me!

Thank you to my Beta! Mickey you're awesome! (B/N: *intenses blushing* has stopped working from intense niceness) And to everyone who followed and favorited this story, May the Force be with you all. (I have always wanted to say that!)

Chapter 3: Offer of Rebellion

During the late afternoon hours on Lothal, after most people have retired to their homes, Kanan Jarrus was still working with his deliveries, trying to get the image of a certain pilot out of his mind, Ezra walking close beside him.

"How in Force's name did she find me? I told her I didn't want anything to do with this Rebellion crap and left without a trace! Is the Force playing with me?! Damn it, I need a drink…" Kanan thought to himself, sighing as he dropped off his final deliveries for the evening. The two began walking back home, Ezra clinging to his hand for dear life.

"Kanan are you... mad at me?" Ezra whispered, wondering why his companion hadn't said a word since they had their strange encounter with the Twi'lek woman named Hera. The boy could nearly feel something like anger coming from the older man.

Kanan stopped in his tracks and gazed down at his charge, mentally slapping himself when he saw the guilt-stricken look on the youngling's face. He sighed sympathetically and knelt down to Ezra's level, lifting the boy's chin so his eyes met his own.

"Ezra listen to me, I'm not angry at you, I promise. I'm just a little… frustrated at the situation, okay?" Kanan explained, once again internally punishing himself for making this little kid feel like he had done something wrong.

Force, he could really use a drink.

"Are you mad at Miss Hera?" Ezra began again, "She said your name... do you know her?"

Kanan sighed. "It's… more complicated than that kid. I'll tell you later. Now, why don't we head home, okay?" Ezra, nodded his head as Kanan took his hand in his own and led the smiling boy back to his, or maybe their, apartment.

"Ezra! Get down from there right now! It's your bedtime!" Kanan yelled, trying his best not to curse, "How did you even get into vents!?" Kanan shook his head dejectedly as he tried to coax the young boy out of the air vents of his house. He could hear him giggling in response, and had to admit that even though the boy was driving him up the walls, he appreciated the air of childlike innocence the boy brought to the house.

"No! I'm not coming down! I don't want to go to bed and you can't make me!" Ezra shouted, mirth evident in his voice.

Kanan massaged his temples in frustration, "Kid, come down right now!" he said with perhaps a little more anger and desperation coming through than he would've prefered.

Ezra, sensing his guardian's distress, stopped his antics and clamored down the vents. He stood in front of Kanan sheepishly, sporting his new azure pyjamas and a small smile. Kanan smirked in return and ruffled the boy's hair fondly.

"Now come on kid, we've got another busy day tomorrow," Kanan said, leading Ezra to their small bed. They entered the former Jedi's room and Ezra jumped eagerly onto the bed. Kanan smiled wearily in return.

"Now come on kid, it's time to go to sleep". Kanan pulled an orange blanket over the hyperactive boy, tucking him in gently. Once he was satisfied that Ezra would not be escaping his bed any time soon, he turned back towards the door.

"Wait, please don't go…" Ezra whispered, his voice laced with fear as he grabbed onto the sleeve of the older man. Kanan looked down at the youngling, who, in such a short amount of time, he had grown to love, seeing fear in his eyes. His heart throbbed. All of this was so exciting, yet so terrifying. Jedi were trained not to form attachments, but this little boy had just wriggled his way into Kanan's heart. He already could feel a tentative bond forming with the boy through the Force; something he had not experienced since…

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Kanan inquired, worry evident in his voice as he lowered himself down onto the bed next to the boy.

"I was just... I don't know... scared, I guess? That you would go and never come back. That you'd leave me alone here". Kanan just stared at the poor boy before him. He was so young, but he had been through so much. He knew what that was like. "I don't want you to go," Ezra piped up again, "What if you're not here when I wake up? I'm... I'm scared, Kanan".

"Listen, Ezra, I promised you that you could stay with me, and when I make a promise, I keep it. You are now my responsibility, and you don't ever have to worry about me leaving you. I will always be here for you, and that is a promise". Kanan took the young boy's hand in his own, feeling a protective surge for the small boy that had experienced so much pain; pain that no child should ever have to go through. He could tell through the tentative Force bond forming between he and the boy that the gesture had brought him comfort, and before he knew it that it the boy was hugging him with a bright, crimson blush on his face.

"Promise?" the boy sniffed as Kanan recovered from the shock and returned the embrace; physically and through the Force.

"I promise Ezra... I promise…" Kanan sighed as he looked down at the Force–sensitive boy in his arms. "...Padawan..." Kanan whispered as the idea gently nudged the back of his mind. "Ezra," he said, pulling away from the boy slightly, "I want to give you something, so that if you ever feel lonely, you know that I'll always be with you". He knelt down further, opening his drawer and taking out the Jedi holocron that his master had given him so long ago. Kanan held it out for the boy to see, who in turn looked at it with an expression caught between curious and confused.

"What is it?" Ezra asked, pointing at the holocron with an intense curiosity. Kanan smiled, remembering a time where he asked his own master a similar question.

"It's called a holocron," he explained gently, "let me show you how it works". Kanan closed his eyes and entered a meditative position. After a few moments, he heard the distinctive clicks of the holocron opening accompanied by a small gasp of childish wonder. But, as soon as it opened, Kanan closed it again and let it fall back down into the palm of his hand.

"Wow Kanan! That was so cool! How did you do that?! Can you teach me?! Please!" Ezra rambled, excited from the surprises his guardian kept throwing at him.

Kanan smiled. "Tell you what kid, if you can open this holocron, I'll teach you, okay?"

"But- Kanan, how can I open it if you don't teach me how?" Ezra queried, his eyebrows furrowed in young confusion. Kanan just ruffled the boys hair with a smile.

"You'll just have to figure it out by yourself Ezra," Kanan said encouragingly as he looked down at the now-determined boy.

Ezra looked at the object his mentor was pressing into his hand for a moment in pensive silence before speaking up again. "Alright! Then I'll open up this boxy thingy and-"

"-Holocron," Kanan corrected.

"Right! Holocron- and then you will have to teach me!" Ezra giggled, proud of the brilliant plan he had concocted.

Kanan chuckled in response. "That's right kiddo, but how about you start tomorrow? It's getting pretty late and we've got an early morning ahead of us," he suggested as the older man began to rise from the bed.

"Okay, Kanan," Ezra yawned and fell back on the bed, the fatigue of the day finally catching up with him.

"'Night Kid," the man smiled in return. And with that, Kanan got up from the bed, closed the door and headed toward the living room to get that drink and attempt to shake off the day's events; especially those pertaining to a particular Twi'lek.

Kanan sat in the living room gazing at the fire place with a glass of amber ale in his hand; the bottle beside him three-fourths empty already. Still, the bizarre events of the day swirled around his fogged mind relentlessly.

"Well, at least I got my drink," Kanan mumbled to himself, savoring the alcohol burning down his throat. His thoughts continued to drift around the small youngling that had become a part of his life in just these past few days. He debated whether giving him the holocron was a good idea or not, but his numbed mind couldn't come to a conclusion.

Slowly, his thoughts returned to the Twi'lek woman; someone he never thought he'd see again.

"How did she find me? What does she want? I told her I was done with all… that, why in Force's name…?" Kanan's thoughts were cut short by a knock on the apartment door.

"Well there goes my peaceful evening," Kanan grumbled as he set down his glass and trudged forward to check the door. When he opened it, Kanan was greeted by the one person he had been trying to avoid the whole day: Hera Syndulla.

" Hey Jarrus, long time, no see, eh?" the woman said, arms crossed in her typical, no-nonsense attitude. After a few more moments of stunned silence, she spoke again, "Well? Are you going to let me in, or just keep gawking like you've seen a ghost," she spit, venom underlying her tone. Kanan shook his head; he honestly hadn't even realized that he had been staring. Stepping aside, he allowed the Twi'lek woman to enter the house, following close behind.

"Nice place you got here Jarrus," Hera said as she walked into the small living room where Kanan had sat drinking just minutes before.

"Looks like you're still no stranger to the bottle," she said, picking up the almost empty bottle of ale sitting on the end table. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Kanan?" Hera smirked. Kanan just returned her comments with a glare. Sure, he was bad in the past, but he had gotten better, even if it was only by a little. How dare she show up out of nowhere and start making assumptions like that?

"First of all, what are you doing here Hera? Second, why are you following me? And third…" he drew out, his drunk mind trying to remember his third question, "-hhhow the hell did you get my address?" Kanan slurred angrily.

"Well Kanan, it's simple. One: I'm here to talk to you, two: you know why, and three: your boss, Sac I think it was…? gave me your address," Hera stated with a calm indifference. Kanan just turned away, frustrated with this woman and everything she brought with her.

"Kanan please, calm down. I'm just here to talk," Hera stepped in front of the former Jedi, her emerald eyes pleading.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble Hera, but no. I know what you're going to ask and I'm not getting involved. I've made a life for myself here and I'm not going to give it up just to join some hopeless Rebellion! I refuse to fight in a battle I know can't be won. Not again. I've seen what the Empire can do and I refuse to go back to that place in my life!" Kanan yelled, his anger reaching its peak.

But the Twi'lek woman wasn't done yet. "You've made a life here?! Like Hell you have Kanan! You work for the people who ruined your life! You're constantly on edge that the empire will find out who you really are, and you spend your nights alone, drinking away your problems! And now, to top ot all off, you've dragged some kid, who... let me guess, isn't yours?, into all of this?! Where did you even find him, behind a dumpster?! Honestly, Kanan, do you ever stop to think about what you're doing for even a minute?!" Hera practically screamed.

Kanan looked away in silent anger as the woman finally took a step back, huffing. But looking up at the older man, she soon realised that insulting the small boy was big mistake. Kanan Jarrus' body was had went stiff, his eyes shadowed by fury.

"Get. Out." Kanan spoke through gritted teeth; his voice seething as he tried to control his rage.

It took a lot to get a Jedi angry.

"Kanan, what I meant was that this boy-" Hera began.

"-Ezra," Kanan interrupted, still on the precipice of rage.

"Right, -Ezra-, might be a lot to handle. I mean, your job at the docks isn't enough to support the both of you. If you came with me, I know I could help you. Please, Kanan, just think about it. You can't hide from your past forever, and maybe, just maybe we could fight together to provide a better future for ourselves and for children like Ezra. We can make sure they don't have to go through what we did," Hera pleaded.

Kanan shook his head in tired dejection. "If I told you I would think about it, then would you get out of my house?" the man finally replied.

Hera sighed, "Only if you promise to give me your answer by tomorrow. I'll be at the docks," she said as she forced a smile back on her face.

"Fine, I promise," Kanan grumbled in response, picking up his bottle of ale and walking back towards the kitchenette.

"Thank you, Kanan. I'll be on my way now," she said as she walked towards the door, yet pausing just before she exited. "Look, I know this universe hasn't been kind to you, and I understand why you aren't eager to jump back into the fight, but please, just consider it Kanan. Things are only going to get worse from here with the Empire in control, and we both know you can't hide who you really are forever," Hera looked back at the former Jedi, locking her gaze with his bright, teal eyes. "The Rebellion needs people like you Kanan. They need hope, and you can be that hope; if not for others, if not for me, then maybe for Ezra…" And with that, Hera finally left the meager apartment,closing the door softly behind her.

Kanan rubbed his temples in frustration and readied himself for what he was sure would be a very restless night's sleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be one Karabasting bad day, isn't it?" Kanan grumbled to himself, "Force, why do you hate me?"

The next day certainly was going to be a hectic day, but it would be a day that would shape one of the greatest Rebel cells in history; a day they would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star wars Rebels (going to cry in the corner) I don't.

Thank you Mickey!

Chapter 4 (Ghost crew)

xXx

Ezra woke up early in the morning to the sound of a Loth-wolf howling for the final time before the sun began to rise on the desert planet. He looked around at the room, realizing that his guardian Kanan was nowhere to be seen.

"Kanan...?" Ezra cried out to the empty room, worry filtering into his voice. "Kanan?!" he called out again, beginning to frantically search the apartment for his guardian. He eventually came to an abrupt stop outside the door to the primary bedroom where he could "feel" Kanan's presence. The child hesitantly opened the door and walked to the bed where he was relieved to find his guardian sleeping. Ezra's delight was cut short, however, as soon as he saw Kanan's face contort into an expression of fear.

"No, no! Please no!" Kanan pleaded in his sleep. The pleas gradually started to become louder and more desperate as the man began tossing and turning violently.

Ezra slowly approached the older man, reaching out to shake Kanan's shoulder in an attempt to wake the man from his nightmare.

"Wake up, Kanan! Wake up! Please, Kanan!" Ezra tried as he attempted to shake the older man awake. However, Kanan's thrashing only got worse.

"No, Master! No!" Kanan cried. Suddenly, Ezra had an idea. Still shaking the adult's shoulder, Ezra looked down at Kanan.

"Kanan! Wake up! Please, we are not where you think! We are at home and there is no Master here! Kanan, please wake up!" the boy said as tears filled his eyes. He could feel his Guardian's pain and Ezra didn't like it at all. "Please!"

"Master!" Kanan shouted a final time as he woke up from his nightmare, instinctively grabbing onto the thing that was leaning over him as he began to calm his breathing. He always hated reliving that day (if no one gets this I will cry). As he finally calmed, Kanan realized that the "something" he had grabbed onto was actually a someone: Ezra.

The boy looked back at Kanan, his electric blue eyes filled with tears and clouded with worry and fear. Kanan grimaced in guilt at making the youngling worry.

"K-Kanan, are you okay now?" Ezra asked, hiccupping slightly as he wiped the tears from his face. Instead of answer the boy's question, Kanan pulled him into a tight hug. By the time the hug was released, it was seven in the morning and both charge and guardian had calmed down significantly.

"Are you okay now, Kanan?" Ezra questioned, still worried for the Jedi. Kanan smiled.

"I'll be fine, kid. Now why don't we have some breakfast? I'm starving!" Kanan grinned broadly, causing Ezra to giggle at his antics.

xXx

Kanan and Ezra were sitting at the living room table eating a breakfast consisting of various types of fruits. As Ezra ate his breakfast with vigour, Kanan was staring off into space, wondering what had brought upon the nightmare, partially wondering if it had something to do with his encounter with Hera. Thinking of which, she'd be expecting an answer soon, and he still had no idea what to do. After a period of failing to deduce what caused the nightmare, Kanan gave up and his focus was turned solely to the problem with Hera and her offer. Hera was right about Ezra and his ability to look after him, but what Hera was asking him to do was impossible... he couldn't. Facing the Empire?... he just couldn't. Gorse was enough Rebellion for one lifetime. Besides, he had owed it to Okadiah, and even Skully in a way.

"Kanan... Kanan?" the annoyed young voice broke through Kanan's conciseness. The Jedi looked at the youngling sitting at the table, Holocron in hand, desperately attempting to open it, his face a visage of frustration. Kanan smiled.

"Yeah, Kid?" Kanan leaned back, having a pretty good idea what the kid was going to ask.

"It's impossible, Kanan! How do you open it?!" yelled a frustrated Ezra, this time attempting to pull the Holocron apart and growling at the object like a loth cub. Kanan just laughed at the his predicament. How long the boy had been working on opening the Holocron, Kanan had no idea.

"Kid, how about you try to open it later? I've gotta get to work and you're coming with me," Kanan grinned, getting up from the table and ruffling Ezra's hair on the way.

"Can I take the Hol… Hola-aclo…"

"-Holocron," interrupted Kanan, quietly laughing.

" –Okay, the Holocron, why can't I take it with me?" Ezra asked, curious as to why he couldn't take the Holocron to the docks. Kanan completely blacked out. He had forgot that Ezra didn't know why he couldn't take the Holocron outside. He knew he would have to tell the boy he was a Jedi eventually, but he had been planning to do it after the Ezra opened the Holocron.

"I'll explain later, Ezra, but right now I have to get to work," Kanan explained, determined to keep the subject from rising again. Ezra just shrugged and went to go get dressed. Kanan sighed. He already had a problem with Hera, he didn't need anything else to worry about.

"Alright Kid! Come on, we're going to be late!" Kanan yelled back to the bedroom as he strapped his blaster and saber at his side. Ezra came running down the stairs with a small bag on his back. And with the boys hand firmly in his grasp they left the house to the docks.

xXx

Kanan and Ezra arrived at the docks just in time to see Hera beating up Kanans co-worker, Vendi Torning. The poor guy was getting a beating that would probably stop him from procreating. Ever.

"You kriffing son of a Bantha! If you ever come near my ship again, I'll gut from navel to nose!" the woman hollered, pure rage in her threat. "Got it?" She then crouched down, kneeing him in the crown jewels.

"You're crazy, Twi'lek!" Vendi yelled, cursing his attacker as he doubled over in pain.

"What's going on here?" Kanan rose his voice slightly and took up a position standing between Vindi and Hera while Ezra hid behind his back.

"Hera, what happened ?" Kanan asked, trying to get her to relent from beating the man to a bloody pulp. Vendi took the opportunity to scramble to his feet and take off in the opposite direction. The green-skinned, Twi'lek woman looked at Kanan, and then to Ezra, his blue eye shining. Her eyes softened at the sight and she knelt down to talk to the boy.

"Are you okay, hun? No need to be afraid, I'm sorry if I frightened you," Hera cooed with a bright smile. She felt a little guilty for acting so harshly in front of the kid. Kanan likewise looked down at Ezra hiding behind his legs and was shocked to see the youngling grinning like a Cheesier cat.

"It's okay Miss Hera! I wasn't afraid! It was just really cool to watch, ya' know?! It was so cool how you kicked his butt! You're awesome!" Ezra spoke with excitement. Kanan and Hera just stared at the boy, both surprised that the kid had found the fight enjoyable. Ezra looked up at the shocked Human and Twi'lek and just burst out laughing. Both adults stared sheepishly at one another, slightly worried.

"So... Hera? What happened? What did Vendi do to piss you off so much?" Kanan asked. He knew that, in all honesty, Vendi probably deserved it, but he still was curious.

The Twi'lek woman grimaced in response. "That pesky piece of bantha fodder was snooping around my ship. When I found him, he was in the cockpit playing around with the Ghosts controls," Hera explained, looking positively livid. Kanan smiled at her story. She surely was one of the most passionate pilots he had ever met.

'No!' He thought to himself, 'get away now before you do something stupid!'

Trying to end the conversation quickly, he turned to her once again. "Well, I'm really sorry about what ever Vendi did to your ship, but Ezra and I better get going. We've got a lot work to do". Kanan roughly grabbed his charge's hand and spun on his heels to leave.

Ezra looked at Kanan like he was crazy. They couldn't leave Hera alone yet! Plus, didn't they promise to help her with her cargo?

"Kanan! We can't leave miss Hera alone! What if that mean guy comes back? And we have to help her with her cargo!" the young Ezra pleaded, tugging on the older man's arm as he did so. He was genuinely surprised that Kanan was willing to walk away from the situation. Ezra my not have know Kanan for long, but he knew that Kanan didn't let up so easily. Kanan just looked down at Ezra, annoyance flashing in his eyes. He wanted to get away from Hera and he was not wasting any more time.

"Ezra, Hera can take care of herself. And we will help with her cargo later, but right now we're going," Kanan chided, pulling Ezra away from Hera.

"Kanan, wait!" he heard Hera calling from behind them, "I need to ask you someth-"

"I'm sorry, you crazy Twi'lek but you aren't going anywhere," a fourth voice cut in. The trio froze on the spot. Vendi approached the three humanoids, a blaster aimed straight at Hera. Behind the man stood a group of burly sleemos, every one a different species. All had their blasters trained on the pilot, smirks on their faces.

Vendi cackled menacingly before continuing. "You have a lot of secrets on that ship Twi'lek, secrets that I bet the Empire would be thrilled to know". Hera glared at the man, raising her hands in surrender. Her Rebel secret was blown and she knew it.

Kanan looked at Vendi, his eyes reflecting resolve and anger. His hand was subconsciously hovering over his blaster, ready to take action at any moment.

Ezra's grip was hard on the older Jedi's leg. Kanan could feel fear radiating from the youngling through the Force. Kanan's anger spiked and he stood protectively in front of Ezra.

"So, Lady, how about we make a deal?" Vendi suggested as Hera glared at him. "You can give us all your credits and we can get of this Karabasting planet with your ship, and in return we keep your little secret from the Empire?"

Kanan looked toward Hera and noticed, with surprise, that she seemed to be considering the bastard's offer. So before she had the opportunity to speak, Kanan interjected.

"There's no way in Hell that Hera will be giving you her ship, so why don't you just give it up, Torning," Kanan stated firmly as he moved Hera behind him and grabbed onto Ezra with a tight grip.

"This is not your fight, Jarrus, so just go back to 'work'" Vendi smirked.

Hera sighed. "He's right, Kanan. It's not your fight".

Kanan looked at Hera. Her face was downcast and a feeling of hopelessness emanated from the Twi'lek through the Force. The Jedi then looked to Ezra. The boy's eyes were scared, but determined- the youngling was trying to hide his fear.

Kanan thought back to the pervious night. Heras offer, Ezra's childlike wonder. He imagined the three of them together; fighting for a future without the Empire. A place where he could belong and use the skills he was taught to make a difference.

Kanan looked toward his co-worker- no, enemy- and, with a conviction that he had never expressed before except with Ezra, said:

"This is my Fight because I am part of Hera's crew, and no one threatens my captain".

The conviction behind Kanan's decision had Hera smiling, Ezra happy, and Vendi seething, but before anyone of them could react, Kanan pulled his blaster from its sheath and fired it right at Vendi. Within a hyper second, the man was on the ground, clutching his hand in pain.

As Kanan pulled back his blaster he yelled toward Hera. "Hera, I think we should get going before they retaliate!"

"That's one thing I can agree on Jarrus!" Hera exclaimed, and in a flurry of movement, the trio was running towards the Ghost, Vendi's gang hot on their trail.

As the trio were about 2 meters from the Ghost, one of Vendi's men came running out of the docking station towards them, his blaster aimed at Ezra. Hera quickly too notice and pushed the young boy out of the way just as he pulled the trigger, being hit square in the shoulder in the process.

"Miss Hera!" the boy looked up, horrified as he scrambled to his feet and ran towards the Twi'lek.

Kanan turned around to see his charge kneeling in front his new captain. He turned towards the shooter and raised his blaster and shot the man down.

"

"Kanan!" he yelled as the older man ran toward them, "We have to help Hera!"

Kanan silently knelt down at the Twi'lek's side and began to help her to her feet. Hera began to protest.

"Kanan, you can't carry me and escape that gang. Just take Ezra and get out of here," Hera pleaded as the trio started walking. Kanan just looked at the Twi'lek and shook his head. Ezra walked beside the two adults; his eyes were cautious and one of the boy's hands were on a small energy slingshot tied at his wrist.

"That's not an option, Hera," Kanan shook his head fiercely, slowly but surely attempting to get them out of harm's way.

"Just keep going forwards!" she insisted. "I'll be right behind-"

"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Kanan snapped, temporarily paralyzing his two companions. Sweating, he regained his composure and urged the others forwards before continuing. "-And anyways, who would pilot the Ghost? Certainly not me! Please, no one can pilot that ship like you!"

He flashed that famous, charming smile he'd throw at her all the time when they first met. Hera just rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly at the memory.

Finally, Ezra decided to chime in. "Don't worry Miss Hera! Trust Kanan, he will get us out of here! He's awesome!" the young boy shouted with excitement as he ran to the hatch door of the Ghost.

Hera smirked, looking at Kanan. "Oh, I trust him all right, just not with my ship!" Even if she had just offered the Jedi an escape on her ship, that in no way meant the rouge was flying it. Kanan just sarcastically pouted while looking upon a giggling Ezra.

"Let's continue this conversation when we're on the ship, when we aren't being chased by a ruthless gang prepared to call the Empire!" the Jedi shouted as the trio climbed onto the Ghost. They closed the hatch door and ran to the cockpit. Hera positioned herself in the pilot's seat with Kanan and Ezra holding onto the spin.

"Hold on boys!" the captain called, letting thrill take over for a moment. "Chopper, I need a co-pilot, stat!" Suddenly Ezra yelped as an astromech bumped into his legs, beeping gibberish. "Well then go fix the hyperdrive!" Hera shouted back as the ship lift off the ground and prepared to enter lightspeed.

The three paused to catch their breath as the comforting view of the upper atmosphere took over the windshield.

"So is it me, or does it seem like Vendi's gang gave up the chase?" Kanan asked, breaking the silence. Before Hera could answer, however, the shields of the Ghost took a hit and the cockpit began to light up.

"Karabast…" Hera muttered. "Chopper! I need the hyperdrive now!" She was answered by a grumpy beeping sound over the ship's intercom.

"Looks like that piece of bantha fodder called the Empire. Kanan, can you shoot?" the tired pilot asked, fiddling with the controls.

"Of course I can, I am a bounty hunter," Kanan said sarcastically, earning an eye roll from the Twi'lek.

"I just need a gunner, that's all. Keep the TIES off our backs until Chopper gets the Hyperdrive fixed".

Kanan nodded and ran toward the gunners position, leaving Ezra in the cockpit with Hera. The Ghost flew directly out of orbit with 4 TIES directly behind.

"Chopper!" a frustrated Hera yelled, dodging the blaster fire while Kanan attempted to blast the TIES.

Ezra suddenly had an idea and ran out of the cockpit to find the droid that had ran into him.

xXx

Ezra arrived in the heart of the ship looking for the astromech. When he spotted Chopper fiddling with hyperdrive, he nervously walked over and patted the droid on its dome.

"H-hi droid. I can help! I've seen a hyperdrive before," Ezra stuttered, waiting for some type of response from the orange droid.

Chopper took notice of him, and with grumbling compliance, allowed him to help.

xXx

"Chopper! Get the Hyperdrive on line now!" Hera called over the intercom, desperating lacing her tone. Chopper just grumbled and wheeled out of the room, leaving Ezra with the Hyperdrive.

Ezra looked down at the ship's heart and found that the connection to the Hyperdrive and the Ghost's shields were switched. It was a amazing the shields were even still working. Ezra disconnected the two systems, causing the ship to temporarily go offline. But as quickly as it had died, Ezra reconnected the systems and smiled with self-pride.

xXx

Hera was running out of maneuvers. Two TIES had been shot down by Kanan, but the other two were proving to be unbearably persistent.

"Chopper! get the Hyperdrive online now!" she yelled through the intercom. But instead of seeing change, she was greeted by Chopper entering the cockpit, grumbling.

xXx

"Chopper, you're supposed to be fixing the Hyperdrive! What are you doing up here? Get back to the engine room now!"

Chopper just rolled up to her and started talking in droid speak, but before she could answer, Kanan's voice sounded over the com.

"Hera! We need to get out of here now! The shields can't take anymore of this!"

The Twi'lek groaned. "I'll get us out of here, Kanan! Just hang on!" But as she said that, the ship went completely off line. Hera began to panic, but before it could take root, the cockpit lit up again. Hera looked around in wonder as she noticed that the Hyperdrive was up and running again. Accepting the miracle for a moment, the pilot entered Hyperspace, leaving the remaining TIE fighters in the dust.

She slouched back into her chair for a moment before demanding an explanation from Chopper. The astromech warbled grumpily, leaving the Twi'lek shocked.

"Ezra fixed the Hyperdrive?! How?!" she gasped, her mouth agape.

Chopper grumbled and Hera glared at her droid companion.

"What do you mean you don't know how?!"

But before she could get an answer, Kanan entered the cockpit.

xXx

Ezra gazed at the colors of hyperspace with a smile of childlike wonder. He imagined all the times he would see these colors on this ship. What he didn't know was that this small crew of four would soon expand, one day becoming the very hope of the Rebellion.

 **I am so sorry ! This took so long I had some serious writers block ya know.**

 **Rebel out**

 **Thanks again Mickey !**


End file.
